1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to protective devices used in sports, and, more particularly, to protective devices for joint protection and the securing of the device thereon, and, in greater particularity, relates to devices for securing elbow pads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Participants in certain sports risk injury to joints from a variety of causes. Protective gear such as elbow pads and knee pads are commonly worn. One of the most violent sports is ice hockey where the player may be hurt by collisions with other players, intentional or not, collisions with arena equipment such as walls, ice, and goals and being hit by sticks and pucks. Another sport having a high probability of the player being hurt is lacrosse. The types and amounts of protective gear are balanced by the need to remain agile. Thus one of the most common types of protective gear are elbow pads.
Almost all elbow pads are held to the elbow joint location by straps or elastic bands or a combination of these. The elastic band may be sewn at both ends onto the pad, or one end of the strap is sewn onto the pad and the other end has Velcro™ means for attachment. Additionally, the straps may be adjustable through the use of Velcro™ means, and/or through adjustable buckles. Such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,611,080; 6,070,273; and 6,076,185 (interior joint protection), for example. FIG. 4 illustrates a Bauer™ Vapor elbow pad 10 having both elastic bands 12 and 14, and an adjustable strap 16.
During use, movement of the arms causes the elbow pad to move downward which is caused by moisture between the arm and pad, the upper arm being larger than the lower arm, and gravity. Over tightening of the straps may prevent movement, but also interferes with the player's movements.
In order to restrict the movement of the elbow pads when in use, and when a shirt is worn under the elbow pads, the shirt may have high-friction areas to prevent the slipping of the pads as shown by U.S. Pat. No. 7,748,056 and also U.S. Patent Application 2010/0319104.
The pads also may have additional means therein to increase the friction to the arms. U.S Patent Application 2004/0003456 shows two frictional elements on the inside of the upper arm section and the lower arm section of the pads. See continuation U.S. Patent Application 2008/0040829.
External straps/harnesses may be used to hold the pads such as shown by U.S. Patent Application 2007/0011798, also as U.S. Pat. No. 7,353,546, where a harness like device is placed over the head of the user. Straps on the harness can be connected to the elbow pads to hold them up. The attachment devices may be detachable so that prior pads may be used. See also U.S. Patent Application 2010/0083414 by the same inventor also showing a strapped harness.
Even with all the contraptions as shown above to address the problem of migrating elbow pads, an additional means was arrived at by the players wherein they turned up the lower sleeves of the long sleeve shirts, FIG. 3, worn under the elbow pad. This is shown in FIG. 2. But because of the very vigorous movements in ice hockey, this still has not prevented the movement of the elbow pads. All of the above prior art is incorporated by reference.
Accordingly, there is an established need for a means for securing joint pads, and especially elbow pads, from moving during play.